Preventive maintenance systems are known, with schedules based upon usage or some other parameter. Examples abound, but recommended maintenance intervals based upon mileage for a road vehicle are an example.
Failure detection systems are known, such as vehicle-based wear sensors, wear patterns in road tires, and the like. These systems provide some early warning or cause a reaction, such as a warning light or indication that maintenance is required. In some cases, such as overheating an engine, the engine itself may tip into ‘limp mode’ to avoid damaging itself by continuing in a degraded form of normal operational mode while lacking cooling or lubricating means (for example).
These systems are largely vehicle-based systems, or rely upon vehicle operating histories and are manually operated (odometer, Hobbs meter readings).